falloutfanfictionunofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Project Purity
'''Project Purity '''was a program lead by a coalition of scientists to install and maintain a water purification plant to cleanse the tidal basin of the Potomac River in D.C. and provide clean water to the settlements of the Capital. History Project Purity began as the brainchild of Dr. James Mason, a physician and hydroponics expert that initiated the program with the assistance of the Commonwealth Institute. Numerous scientists from the Institute's Department of Biological Studies, including Dr. Madison Li, Dr. Janice Kaplinski, Dr. Alex Dargon, & Dr. Anna Holt, were recruited to comprise the personnel of the project. In addition, an engineer named Daniel Acourt was hired to assist in directing any necessary repairs or system modifications. After the project began to show promise, the Enclave endorsed the Institute's aims and provided them with armed defenses, funding, and technology to complete the construction of the water purification plant at the Jefferson Memorial to completely purify D.C.'s tidal basin in the Potomac River. The intended effect was an overall improvement in the health, quality, and span of life of an individual in the Capital, along with any benefits that may bring. After the birth of Dr. Mason's son, the project effectively came to a halt, and the Enclave abandoned James and his colleagues. When the D.C. Mutant Crisis spread throughout the downtown region, the scientists were forced to abandon the project for their own safety. Dr. Li & Dr. Mason settled in Rivet City, where James became a respected physician, and Madison, Dr. Kaplinski, and Dr. Holt established the Hydroponics Department of the Institute at Rivet City, Dr. Li & Dr. Mason were both elected to represent the scientific community on the Rivet City Council. The Waters of Life When James son turned eighteen, he and Dr. Li returned to the project along with other former personnel, and re-instigated the project. However they were unsanctioned by the Enclave, who still claimed authority over it. Enclave soldiers arrived to seize the Jefferson Memorial site, and executed Dr. James Mason in the Project Purity control room. James' son John lead the surviving personnel away from the site, and sought refuge in the Brotherhood of Steel compound known as the Citadel, at the former site of the U.S. Pentagon. The Brotherhood agreed to help the Project Purity team retake the Jefferson Memorial Site, and sent their elite Lyons' Pride Unit to eliminate the Enclave personnel at the purifier. John joined the Brotherhood, and was declared a Knight by Commander Owen Lyons, he was granted honorary membership in the Lyons' Pride Unit by Knight Captain Sarah Lyons. Once the Brotherhood had regained control over Project Purity, Knight-Commander Owyn Lyons elected to manage the maintenance and delivery of the purified water, freely to the people of the Capital. This was controversial among members of the Brotherhood, and arguably one of the factors that led to his ousting. Dr. Li relocated to the Commonwealth Institute, and Knight John Mason took up his role in the Brotherhood. Project Manager Wes Bigsley largely coordinated the water delivery effort, and dealt with any complications that arose in the process.